Pleasurable Nightmares
by Sinian
Summary: Dreams are not always random, sometimes they might try to tell us something about ourselves... if we only care to listen. - Dante/Vergil - masturbation, twincest - Oneshot


**Author:** Sinian  
**Title:** Pleasurable Nightmares  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Dante (X Vergil)  
**Warnings:** masturbation, twincest, some cursing and English is not my first language  
**Summary: ** Dreams are not always random, sometimes they might try to tell us something about ourselves... if we only care to listen.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

Many thanks to **mysocalledhell** for checking up on my English! *hugs*

The idea for this fic had been in my head for quite some time now and finally I managed to write it down. It is my first one in the DMC fandom and I really hope you enjoy it.

Have fun!

* * *

**Pleasurable Nightmares**

* * *

He was standing on a wide plane with nothing on it as far as the eye reached. The ground beneath his feet was blood red and every movement sent small ripples across it. Dante realized that it was real blood that flowed around his boots, swirling in strange patterns, as he slowly turned around to take a look at his surroundings.

A ghostly light was shining down from the 'sky' but he couldn't tell if the orb above him was a strange kind of moon or a very pale sun. The familiar weight of Rebellion on his back was comforting and when he reached for his guns and his fingers traced the outlines of Ebony and Ivory, a cocky smirk played around his lips. There was nothing he couldn't face when they were with him.

The horizon was a clear line far away, not interrupted by anything since there simply wasn't anything here except for him.

But no, that wasn't right. Dante could make out a blue clad figure with a sword in his hand, standing far off ahead of him, barely visible, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He could try to disguise himself in any possible way, but Dante would recognize him everywhere, if only by his posture. Right now it was self-confident and very mocking as if challenging him to just try and come at him.

Dante started walking towards him, Ivory already drawn, when he realized that he wasn't getting any closer. In fact he had the feeling that every step took him farther _away_. He started to run now and finally the distance shortened visibly.

When he was close enough to make out the familiar face, his brother raised his hand and waved at him. Dante's brows furrowed, why would he do something like that? But when he watched him take a step back and his eyes zeroed in on the abyss behind him, he doubled his efforts to get to Vergil and stop him.

A sad smile curled in the corners of Vergil's lips as he jumped backwards into the black nothingness and vanished from Dante's view. He tried to reach him, but Dante was too far away so he could only stand there and stare down in the bottomless darkness that had swallowed his brother.

oOoOo

Slightly disoriented Dante woke with a start, his blue eyes flying open and he sat up fast. He was panting as if he'd have run a marathon, sweat drenched his sheets and plastered his hair to his head. Then he recognized his own bedroom and let out a sigh. The sun was shining into the room through a gap in the curtains and judging by the length of the ray it was already past midday. Not that he cared about that anyway.

Dante groaned, flopped back down again and flung an arm across his eyes. In spite of the beautiful day outside, he really wasn't in a good mood today and hoped that there would be a job later where he would kick some demon asses across town. Why does he have to have these nightmares in the first place? He was one fine piece of ass and a fucking nightmare himself - for all the demons in this world or any other!

But then the content of his dream came rushing back to him. He had dreamed of Vergil, his brother whom he had last seen jumping off a cliff in the demon world. Dante cracked an eye open and examined his left hand where Vergil had cut him to stop Dante from reaching out and saving his brother. Of course there was no visible scar but he would always remember where Yamato had sliced through his flesh. He had even kept the ruined glove, bloodstained and tattered, it lays in the back of one of the drawers and he rarely looked at it anymore. But the assurance that it was there was enough for him.

Dante sighed. He had thought that he would never see Vergil again after their last confrontation in the demon world, and he was glad about it. That damn pain in the ass! He had caused him nothing but trouble anyway. But at the same time there was a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Where are you now?" he asked his empty room, so soft that he could barely hear his own words.

Damn it! Who the fuck cares anyway? With an angry growl he threw his covers back and stood up. Completely naked he walked out of his bedroom and across the hallway. Dante didn't care that there were two windows facing the street when he walked past them. If anyone took the trouble to actually look, they probably either got jealous or simply enjoyed the show.

In the bathroom he turned on the shower, stepped in and sighed contently. The warm water that cascaded down relaxed his muscles and made them feel less sore.

'Man, I need some training,' Dante thought. 'I'm much too tense.'

He wondered where Lady was at the moment. The last time he had seen her was about a month ago when the two of them had coincidentally targeted the same demon and ended up as a team once again. Of course they had made an agreement to share the money, but somehow he had ended up with nothing. Sneaky woman.

Maybe he could track her down, although he had no idea where she was at the moment. Normally she only appeared when it was convenient for _her_, but Dante was sure that he could activate some of his contacts. Convincing her for a little sparring session would be the least of the problem. She knows his demon side after all, and on top of it, she is strong enough to be a challenge for him and _not_ get killed in the process. And she had known Vergil, too.

Vergil...

Damned dream! Why had it to be this vivid anyway? Dante clenched his fists in annoyance. Trust his brother to mess with his head, even when he wasn't there at all.

But why was dreaming of his twin affecting him like this? Normally he didn't remember his dreams at all. On rare occasions he had some fuzzy images in his head and a vague feeling, but nothing like this. Nothing like the crystal clear pictures flooding his mind. Fuck.

Dante grumbled, turned off the water and got out of the shower. Instead of grabbing a towel he just stood there with his hands on the cool surface of the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Little drops of water ran out of his wet hair and down his body, but all he could see were his own blue eyes watching him.

Why, Vergil? Why are you so different?

When he leaned forward to wipe the moisture of the steam off of the mirror, his cock slightly brushed the sink and he realized that he was half hard. Oh great. Dante sighed and slowly ran a finger all along from the tip to his balls. It must have been from thinking about Lady earlier, no doubt. Well, he could at least finish what he had started.

Dante's right hand started to slowly stroke his cock, bringing himself to full erection while his thumb lazily circled the tip. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he caressed himself, squeezing slightly, and a low moan escaped his lips. When exactly had been his last time with some babe? Dante couldn't remember, neither the face, nor the name, but he knew that it had been way too long.

Slowly teasing himself, Dante ran his other hand across his stomach, feeling the hard, perfectly shaped muscles, before his fingers reached one of his nipples and he dragged a fingernail across it. He slightly bit his lip, not because of the barely there pain, but rather because of the delicious pleasure that rushed through his body that made his cock twitch in anticipation.

Dante started to imagine someone standing behind him, soft breasts brushing across his back and slender arms that wrapped themselves around his body to replace his own hands on his cock and started to stroke him in a slow rhythm, that wasn't nearly enough to make him come anytime soon. He hummed as the imagined hand travelled up to play with his already hardened nipples, long fingers pinching and rubbing at the sensitive nubs.

He moved his hand faster, all the way from the tip to the base, not missing a single bit of the length, and moaned long and low. Dante arched his back into his own touch, fingers trailing over his skin as he enjoyed every pleasurable feeling. He started to thrust his hips forward and repeatedly drove his cock into the tight tunnel of his hand. Every time he reached the tip he ran his thumb over the head and felt the moisture gathering there.

He imagined the person behind him had started to nuzzle his neck, and rub a well muscled chest against his back. Dante groaned and bucked his hips when... wait, what?

His thoughts and his hands came to a sudden halt and his eyes flew open. He could see his reflection in the mirror, blue eyes wide and his lips slightly opened. Just now, he didn't... did he?

But then he thought 'Screw it, I was almost there,' and picked up the motions of his hands once again. He started a hard and fast rhythm that made him groan and feel like he was on fire, while he fixed his own gaze in the mirror. There was a sharp feeling like nothing he had ever felt before while jerking off and he was breathing faster. He was close, so close.

Without thinking about what he was doing, his hand left his nipple and came up to his face. Dante ran a thumb across his own lips and sucked on it. Then suddenly he brushed his hair back out of his eyes and gasped at the face that looked at him from the mirror. The blue eyes pierced his own and held him into place, full of promises and passion.

Dante imagined sword calloused hands on his skin, stroking and teasing while he couldn't look away, couldn't even blink. He lost himself in the icy eyes of his reflection that burned with a fire he had never seen. Almost there. His free hand cupped his balls and rolled them around softly while the strokes along his cock sped up even more.

And then he could feel his orgasm build low in his guts. Waves of molten pleasure rolled over him, his muscles clenched and his back arched. Dante fought to keep his hand moving to draw out every moment of his climax, to feel his cock twitch and pulse in his hand. An intense feeling crashed into his every nerve and he came in hot spurts and with a sigh.

Dante breathed hard and finally closed his eyes to enjoy the afterglow of his release. He felt so good and relaxed, just like he was floating.

Finally he came down from his high and opened his eyes again. The water drops on his skin evaporated long ago and a warm feeling tingled all across his body. That had been one hell of an orgasm. Dante's lips slightly curled upwards as he washed away the come and cleaned himself off properly. But when he took a look at the mirror again, his eyes narrowed immediately as he was confronted with his brother's face.

Without thinking about it he smashed his fist into the mirror, not caring in the least of the sharp glass fragments that tore at his skin. Dante heard the loud crack and the shattering of the mirror that took away the face that was mocking him. Blood rushed down his hand and dripped onto the white surface of the sink, the red markings made him remember something he couldn't grasp, something that was lurking at the back of his mind. Unmoved he watched the cuts on his hand close, leaving nothing behind, the blood already starting to dry, turning tacky against his flesh.

Damn you, Vergil!

Dante grabbed a towel to dry off his hair and stormed out of the bathroom to finally get dressed. He'd already decided that he wouldn't sit around and wait for a job to come his way. No, today he would go out and _look_ for demons that were stupid enough to dare to confront him in his current mood.

And all the while, he tried to pretend that it _wasn't_ his brother's name that had come in a sigh over his lips when he had reached his orgasm.

But who was to tell otherwise, since the tiles couldn't speak...

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
